moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wielka wyprawa cz.2
Następny dzień, główny plac tuż przed bramą do CreepyTown. Aracz zbierał ekipę do owej podróży w nieznane. Zebrali się praktycznie wszyscy imprezowicze, odkacowani i czyści. Dołączył się również Pinia, który zadeklarował wziąć pod opiekę Nową (bez wahania się zgodziła, bo miał on z 10 worków czekoladowych ciasteczek). W porządkowaniu grupy żołnierzowi również pomagali Ender i Kalasher. Fioletowowłosy wspomoże także w dotarciu do miasta "jeszcze nie zajętego przez CreepyTown". Kalasher również był odpowiedzialny za skompletowanie ekwipunku, głównie broni. Sweet wzięła się za rzeczy niezbędne do wyprawy, Pinia, Hajs i Strange zajęli się żywieniem, Eyeless, Dizz i Serek mieli stanąć jako "drudzy" po Araczu i Enderze na przodzie grupy jako strażnicy i dodatkowe "posiłki" dla oprowadzaczy. Ins, Salai i Vellox stały jako trzecie za chłopakami - wspomoga "drugiej linii". Reszta, czyli Alie, Bow, Hex, Loki, Rico, Nieogarka, Wyjca, Mat i Rets stali pośrodku. Za nimi byli osoby od żywności, broni i ogólnego ekwipunku. Grupę zamykał Kem i Touch, którzy nie do końca odespali poprzednią noc. Vellox wyrwała się z pytaniem: - A można wiedzieć, czemu tak nas ustawiłeś? Nie jesteśmy w wojsku. - To istotne. Szczegóły opowiem w trakcie wędrówki. Każda z podgrup była przydzielona do danych ciężarówek, zaś Ender jechał na swoim kucu, a Aracz na swoim rumaku. - Niech zgadnę - prychnęła lekko pod nosem Nieogarka - twój koń zwie się Kasztanka? Ender obok sam parsknął śmiechem. Aracz naburmuszył się nic nie mówiąc, ale to jej już wystarczyło. Ruszyli. 2 km od miasta Nowa (która mimo wszystko chciała jechać z Araczem na koniu - nie przekonały ją nawet ciasteczka Pini) zapytała się żołnierza: - A jak tam tak naprawdę trafiłeś? - No cóż - zaczął Aracz. - to był czysty przypadek. Wędrowałem dosyć już długo po równinie, gdy nagle natrafiłem na ścianę....mgły. - Mgły? - odrzekła Vellox. - Jak w Silent Hill? - Powiedzmy. Tyle, że Silent Hill było położone na wzgórzu za gęstym lasem, a tu... były same równiny, pustkowia. I to miasto się nie pali ani nie paliło. - Meeeh - odrzekła Ins. - to będą nudyyy... - Czy ja wiem... Wcześniej mówiłem Nowej, że mają świetne wojsko, ba, nawet mają własną szkołę wojskową. Żołnierze tamci są świetnie wyszkoleni do takich anomalii, mają też technologię wspomagającą widzenie we mgle. - Chcesz powiedzieć - zaczęła Salai - że strażnicy są już w tej mgle? - Dokładnie - potwierdził żołnierz. - Mgła jest nie tyle barierą ochronną, co dobrym kamuflażem na strażników. Oni potrafią znakomicie się schować w takiej mgle, intruz nie ma z nimi szans. Z resztą, jeśli im powiem, że to ja, to na bank nas wpuszczą. No chyba, że... - Co jest, Aracz? - spytał się go Ender. - Ehh... Sam nie wiem. Ender, byłeś w HallenWest, prawda? - Tak, chciano mi dać tam pracę jako łowcę nagród. - Jako kogo?! - krzyknęła Rets. - A to jest legalne, czy co?! - No cóż...oni ukrywają się pod innym zawodem, który słabo mi pasował. W dodatku ich szef jest gejem... - aż się chłopak zatrząsł, gdy przypomniał sobie twarz owego człowieka. - Ender, a czy gdy przekraczałeś granice, to prócz strażników natknąłeś się na kogoś jeszcze? - spytał się ponownie Aracz. - Nie przypominam sobie, poza jakimś wulgarnym żołnierzem. Wiem tyle, że inni go uspokajali, jak on potrafił wiązankami rzucać..... - To na bank był on? - Nie wiem, głos był jakiś dziwny, trudno mi było płeć określić. Może, jakbym go zobaczył... - Ja kojarzę tylko jedno, jeśli chodzi o ich straż... Nowa przycisnęła się bliżej do pleców żołnierza i odrzekła najsłodziej, jak się dało: - A co to było? - maślane oczka znów poszły w ruch. - Hmm, nie wiem, czy powinienem mówić... Nie wiem, czy ktoś jeszcze mnie słucha... - Gadaj zdrów, byłbyś dobrym opowiadaczem bajek! - zaśmiał się Serek. - Eh... Otóż sama straż bardzo kulturalna była, pytała się o imię, pochodzenie i cel, w jakim się szło do miasta. Jak coś im nie pasowało, to grzecznie prosili o oddalenie się od bramy wejściowej. Była tylko jedna osoba, która....eee... - Aracz w tym momencie odwrócił się stronę Nowej, wziął na przód i zakrył jej uszka. - Przepraszam, ale poleci cytat: "Kim ty do ch**a Pana jesteś, wypier***aj z miasta, póki nie zrobiłam ci jeszcze z d**y jesieni średniowiecza". Wszyscy wybałuszyli oczy ze zdziwienia, Ender tylko przytaknął, że coś podobnego słyszał w swoją stronę. Aracz wziął ręce od uszek Nowej. - I co ci ten ktoś powiedział? - powiedziała niewinnie kotka. Każdy patrzył na siebie z lekkim przestrachem, czy ktoś jest odważny powiedzieć takie słowa delikatnej osóbce jaką jest Nowa. - No wiesz, Nowa, w skrócie ten ktoś powiedział, żeby Aracz wypier- - chciała dokończyć Rets, lecz szybko Mat zatkał jej usta ręką. - Ouu, to naprawdę...brzydko... -kotka się skuliła, wtulając się w brzuch Aracza. - Aracz. - odezwał się Ender. - Co? - Zatrzymaj wozy. Chyba...już jesteśmy. Wozy zatrzymały się tuż przed ścianą gęstej mgły, która ciągnęła się pod same szczyty chmur na niebie. --------- Dopisałam Strange, bo kompletnie o niej zapomniałam (pardon mua). Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wielka wyprawa Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures